Medic!
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: When Peppermint Patty gets hurt, her two friends help heal her back to health. Rated 'T' for safety.


**(A/N: I don't own Peanuts; I only own the fanfiction.)  
Medic!**

 **Written by LivingOnLaughs**

 **It was a bright, sunny day in July. An eight-year-old girl named Patricia Venus Reichardt was riding her bicycle over to Charlie Brown's house, unaware of an uneven bike path that sent her flying off the bike and straight into a wagon that was going downhill at full speed and crashed into the kite-eating tree.**

 **Patty opened her eyes, only to find herself lying down on a patch of grass as two familiar faces ran towards her. "Patty, are you ok?" a boy named Charlie Brown asked. "I…. I'm fine Chuck; I'm just a little…dizzy." The tomboy replied as she felt herself be carried on someone's shoulders. "Relax, Sir. You'll be alright." The voice carrying the tomboy explained.**

" **I….will be okay?" Patty asked as she was carried home. "Trust me, Sir. You're going to be in good hands." Patty slowly closed her eyes, hoping that the bespectacled girl was right.**

 **The tomboy awoke on the couch with Charlie Brown and Marcie looking at her. "Sir, we need your cooperation. Please tell us where you feel hurt." The latter explained as her freckle-faced friend groaned in pain. "Charles, we're going to have to do 'SIR'gury." The bespectacled girl continued before laughing at her own joke. "** _ **Terrific, I'm in pain and the head nurse here is a comedian."**_ **Patty told herself as she let Charlie Brown examine her hands.**

" **Just a couple cuts and bruises on the right arm, now please show me your LEFT arm." The wishy-washy doctor said as he put a little cream on the small injuries on his patient's right arm, placing a small, decorated bandage on each cut and scrape. Patty did what she was told as she let Charlie Brown examine it, but there it was: a large cut from the tomboy's left thumb to her pinky. "I'm afraid that cut is going to leave a scar, but aside from that; no major surgeries needed." Charlie Brown explained to his patient. "Thanks, Chuck." Peppermint Patty responded, tiredly before passing out. Charlie Brown quietly added more medical cream on the cuts on her left arm and a nice cotton bandage (followed by a smaller, latex bandage on top of the cotton) on her left hand.**

" **Nurse Carlin, we're going to need you to stop laughing and help me by fetching an ice pack." Charlie Brown instructed to Marcie, who responded just as obediently as a dog would to its master. Once Charlie Brown got the ice pack, he placed it on the sleeping patient's scrapped left knee as the 'nurse' tied it firmly with some medical tape. "Will that be all, Charles?" the bespectacled girl asked before they noticed a large bruise on her best friend's right ankle followed by some slivers. "Maybe we could use another cotton bandage and the tweezers." The lovable looser explained.**

" **Steady, Charles. Slowly." Marcie instructed as Charlie Brown got one of many slivers out of the patient's right leg. Patty awoke with a yelp as Charlie got ahold of another sliver. "Chuck, are you trying to hurt me?" the tomboy asked a little furious. "No Sir, Charles was just trying to remove the slivers on your leg." The bespectacled 'nurse' explained as she held the patient's hand, calming her down.**

" **All done." Charlie explained as he got ahold of the last sliver. "That's a relief, Chuck." Patty explained as she let go of her best friend's hand. "Next we have to treat the scrape on your forehead." The doctor added, causing his patient to shiver. "It'll be alright, Sir. I promise." The 'nurse' promised as she grabbed the tomboy's right hand and held it firmly in hers again.**

 **Charlie Brown wrapped another cotton bandage on his patient's forehead, as she held perfectly still, letting the doctor wrap it around and fasten it with a safety clip that resembled the ones his mom used to use when she changed his diapers (just don't tell anyone).**

 **Once he got the head bandage around his patient's mousey bleah hair, he released her bangs from the hairpin he used to hold it.**

" **We're now officially done, Patty." Charlie Brown explained as he kissed his patient on her bandaged nose, causing her to blush a little. He then gave her a sucker and helped her off the couch. He then helped her to bed, tucked her in, covered the window with the curtains and turned out the light, leaving her to rest. Once she was sure that he left, Patty lifted up her pillow, revealing a small, patched up teddy bear and cuddled with it until she fell asleep for the rest of the day (and all night long as well).**

 **Charlie Brown looked at the bespectacled girl, who was talking on the phone with Mr. Reichardt. "That's right, she crashed into a tree. No, she's doing just fine. Alright, goodbye." She explained before hanging up and looking at Charlie Brown, who signaled at her to leave.**

" **Charles, will Peppermint Patty really be alright?" Marcie asked as the two walked to the Brown's house. "Relax Marce, she'll be alright. We took good care of her." Charlie Brown reassured as he kissed his bespectacled friend goodbye. Marcie just walked home, worried for her best friend, yet happy that she could help out.**


End file.
